


A Stolen Meeting

by happywitch416



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: I fell in love with Caleb and Nott and found family is my jam. I have only seen the first episode of the new season so far but I had to write this as soon as I finished it, my brain wouldn't let it go.





	A Stolen Meeting

Sleep ground at his eyes as a shaky hand reached for another book in the seller’s stall. So many to read, so many more to sift through to find them. His fingers felt the spark of the tome and pulled it free. “Four copper.” The shopkeep said gently.

“Can I work in trade? Haul stock for you? Make deliveries?” He had the coin, but he also needed to eat.

She nodded and handed over a parcel, dark brown and tied with twine. “You’re in luck, I need this delivered. Save me closing up my shop to do it. Come back and it’s yours.” She rattled off the directions and brightened a smile for another customer.

He followed the twists and turns through the city. He felt eyes on him, but that wasn’t uncommon. A newcomer was always a bit of spectacle. A whisper of wind caught his coat and the weight at his hip shifted. He spun, catching sight of a small form darting into an alley. “Hey!” He sprinted after them but when he made the entrance, the thief was nowhere to be seen. His eyes fluttered shut a moment, fingers twisting with a spell and an orange tabby appeared twining itself about his ankles. “Let’s find our things shall we?”

The cat took off at a swift trot leading him into the alley and then into another offshoot. A grimy green goblin was seated on the ground, a torn cloak and empty bottle her only possessions. She was dumping the contents of his bag, jerkily sorting the items between spats and shakes. “No food. No drink.” She squeaked.

“Just coin and trinkets.” He said softly, squatting to meet her gaze.

She started with a gasp, hands shrinking to her chest the bag clutched tight. “How’d you?"

The cat meowed and the man smiled. “Frumpkin found you.” She settled in the little goblin's lap and began to purr. She reached out a tentative finger, softly petting its orange coat. “I’m Caleb.”

“Nott.” She was staring at the cat in wonder.

“Not?”

She shook her head and her yellow eyes met his as she squared her shoulders. “Nott the Brave.” Jagged teeth flashed with a bashful grin.

“Well, Nott the Brave, how about I buy you a bite to eat?”


End file.
